Need for Speed: Sonic Style
by SSG Tim the Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic left Westopolis after police there started to crack down on speeders, targeting yours truly. not great at summeries, but the story is ok.


_**Hello fellow Fanfiction members! Its SSG Tim the Hedgehog! Formally SSG Tanner X Echidna. Its been a while since I last wrote anything so I figured, why the hell not write a story! This one is based on a video game I have in my collection. See if you can guess which one! The title probably gives it away.**_

Chapter 1: The Need for Speed

Sonic's POV: 0000 hours.

'Damn that Espio...' I thought as I tore down the highway in my BMW M3 GTR. I had just got out of Westopolis after a run in with the cops. They recently started cracking down on speeders for some reason. And of course, that made yours truly a prime target. They had started to make vehicles to match even my speed. Which surprised the hell outta me, I have to admit. Supersonic cars? Who knew? So I left that place with my M3 that I got just for the hell of it and tore off toward the closest town...Station Square.

Station Square: 0600 hours

I finally made it to Station Square. I thought this would provide me some safe haven from any police action...but I was wrong. As I first came into the town, a pretty pink hedgehog in a red RX-8 pulled up next to me.

She wanted to race me? The fastest thing alive? I didn't know the chick but her car showed she knew what she was doing. So we decided to race. Our starting point was quickly compromised when I saw that all too familiar red and blue lights flashing in front of me. What wasn't so familiar was the type of car that was flashing the lights...

"Seriously? A 2006 Corvette C6? And its a cop car?" I thought out loud as I saw a green crocodile and another animal I didn't recognize get out of the car. He stepped over to me as I put the car in Neutral so I wouldn't burn out the clutch. He approached my window and started laughing. It was then I noticed that pink hedgehog had dipped out...leaving me to deal with this guy.

"Man oh man!" he said as he approached my car. "did you pick the wrong street to run on!?"

"yeah sure...what you got me for?" I asked cooly.

"oh nothin yet. But I can tell this isn't all just for show." the croc said with a grin.

"so what about it?" I asked.

"well i'm gonna tell you whats about to happen..." he said. "i'm gonna take your car to the station...tear it apart, and see if its street legal or not. You know i'll bet you it ain't!" he said to his partner, who preceded to write down my liscense plate number.

"how can you do that when you have no proof of me racing?" I asked him. He started to steam.

"because I know how you street racers act. Especially the likes of you...Sonic the Hedgehog."

I was dumbfounded. How did he know who I was? And who told him...

"oh yeah...i know all about your adventures in Westopolis. Just a matter of time before you showed up here, looking for a way out." he leaned up closer in my window, making me back off a little.

"if you know so much about me, then you must know just how fast I really am?" I smirked at him. "you guys don't have what it takes to keep up with me!"

"i dont' thing we have been properly introduced. The names Vector the Crocodile...and i'm your worst nightmare. Street racing in Station Square is over. And i'm gonna make sure of that. I'll destroy you from the inside-out." the croc said as he grinned and pulled open my door. "now get out of the car!" he said reaching for his gun.

At that moment, I was saved. Over the scanner, another street racing incident was reported, which left Vector at a standstill. He slammed my door shut and got a very pissed off look on his face.

"your lucky. If I ever see you racing on these streets again..." he said as he pulled out some cuffs. He then put the cuffs out and pulled out the keys to his Corvette. For some reason he showed them to me first before pulling back out of my window. I was confused at first, but quickly caught on to what he was gonna do.

I got furious as he started to grind his key against the body and paint on my car, leaving a good 5 foot gash in the paint. I knew I couldn't do anything. His car was foreward of mine, the sidewalk to my right, and him on my left. Going backwards would just worsen matters. So all I could do was sit and steam until he was done.

"Nice pinstripe!" he said as he got into his car.

He finally finished and drove off. I was furious but there was nothing I could do but go back to Tails' workshop and fix it.

Station Square: 1245 hours.

After I finished the touch ups, I went back into town and tried to find another race, ignoring that Vector guy's threats. It didn't take long.

As I rounded a corner, I saw a yellow Toyota Supra. I thought he was a racer, and was right. As I pulled onto the road, he turned around and followed me. He got up to my window and I noticed he was a red Echidna. I always thought they were all dead. Apparently not. He made motions and I assumed he wanted to race. I smirked at him and started to slow.

We finally stopped at a line marked in the pavement, and began spinning tires. I knew that this guy was gonna be a joke.

"you really want to race the fastest thing alive, knucklehead?" I said, noticing the spikes on each of his knuckles on the gloves he wore.

"You bet, blue boy! Lets go!" he responded, shifting his car in gear.

"if your sure. Dont' go cryin to mommy when I beat you!" I said shifting my car in gear.

_**Well thats Chapter Numero Uno! Tell me what you think and I may continue!**_


End file.
